


That's Sweet, but Not Necessary

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint is An Asshole, F/M, Football, Language, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Sam Wilson, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers Has Issues, bucky is a cock blocker, god dammit clint!, indirect racism, little Steve, mr.chandler is the best thing ever, tony is flirty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have one class that I am able to walk my boyfriend to and not be late. I’m going to be the proper gentleman my mama brought me up as and carry your things,” Sam retorted wrapping the arm with their interlocked fingers around Steve’s neck. </p><p>“You? A Proper gentleman!?  That’s funny Wilson,” Steve joked wrapping his free arm around Sam’s waist and kissed their fingers.</p><p>Tags will be added as it goes c;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters except for Ms.Richards and Mr.Chandler as they are actual teachers in my life c; Please enjoy!

Steve Rogers was not your normal teenager. Normal teenagers didn’t weigh ninety pounds wet and didn’t have more health issues than an elderly person. Deaf in one ear, color blind, and asthmatic were just some of issues he had written on his hospital transcript. Normal teenage boys had girlfriends to warm their bed and wear their varsity jackets. Steve had a boyfriend named Sam Wilson and he was the one wearing his boyfriend’s varsity jacket to support him. Sam was a tough football player who wanted to join the Air Force straight out of High School and was already looking into training and what he’ll need when he graduates. Steve was proud of him of course. Steve had initially wanted to go into the army himself, but he knew it would be futile with his health issues. Steve decided on being a tattoo artist when he graduates. It was a crazy idea since, how do you get tattoo artist from army man, but Steve loved art with all his heart and if he couldn’t do what he originally wanted to do, then why not something he wanted to do as his second choice? His friends were very supportive of him, Sam had promised to be his first customer, no matter what terms they were on.

“Rogers!” Steve grunted feeling a ball hit him right in the gut, knocking the air right from his lungs. He felt hands on his shoulders and the forced of someone pushing him down to sit. “Rogers go get changed and head to lunch,” the coach sighed clapping him on his shoulder.

“Can I take him?” “Go ahead Barton,” Steve felt hands on his arms lifting him up and leading him to the locker room. “You love getting beat up, don’t you?” Clint laughed, letting Steve walk to his locked and changed while going to his own to change.

“Yeah, yeah just don’t tell Sam.” Sam was very protective of Steve and he really didn’t feel like being coddled by him and Natasha today. Besides Sam had other things to worry about like his football game tonight, which was more important than Steve getting short of breathe in physical education. Again. “Whatever man,” Clint replied before they both set off for lunch.

**~On your Left~**

Sitting in his normal seat, Steve started to pick at the salad his mother had packed him. She didn’t trust the school lunch and already didn’t like that Sam and Bucky ate it. Steve’s nose scrunched up smelling the school’s cheese steak's, which was actually ham, distinct scent reached him. He looked up at Bucky, who just shrugged at his disgusted face and dug in.

  
“You better not be hoping for a kiss,” Natasha, yearbook photographer and Bucky’s on and off again girlfriend, threatened coming up behind Steve and sat to his left. Their table was always filled with people and it didn’t surprise him when it was filled quickly by his friends.

“Aw come on! I stay after to be nice to the elderly and I lose my seat?” Sam’s voice was enough to have his head jerking up and turning around to look at his boyfriend with sympathy. Tony, who sat on Steve’s right, nodded and Steve rolled his eyes at his childish before standing up. Sam easily took his seat and Steve sat back down on Sam’s thighs. Sam wrapped an arm around him as he began to eat. Thankfully he had enough common sense not to get the ‘cheese steak.’

“How’s your day?” Sam murmured into his good ear, his fingers stroking Steve’s prominent hip bone. Sam always had a thing for his hips while Steve loved his arms. They were not the bulge out type of arms, but Steve knew that they held strength in them. He had seen his boyfriend knock down guys bigger then him in both height and muscle like he was tackling Steve.

“Fine my hand hurts after English,” he smiled, leaning up against him. He knew Sam wouldn’t buy into it. He could tell by the way that Sam was holding him that someone squealed and he was about to get pitied because he didn’t know how to catch a damn ball.

“Is that so? A little birdie told me that you got the wind knocked out of you in gym,” Steve glared at Clint and threw a tomato at him, though it ended up hitting Thor in the nose, but the foreign student didn’t mind much, his attention absorbed by Jane. Sam’s arm wrapped around him more firmly, keeping Steve from squirming away by pulling the Steve higher up on his thighs, his thumbs stroking Steve’s lower stomach tenderly.

“Are you okay? No inhaler usage?” Sam whispered in to his ear, concern clear in his voice. Steve knew that Sam cared deeply for him and that’s why he was always concerned when something like this happened. Steve nodded, his once fallen smile returning to his lips when Sam kissed his temple. Steve didn’t miss when dark skinned fingers slipped into his salad stealing his last tomato. Steve smacked him playfully before getting up to toss out Sam’s empty tray.

“Thanks sweetheart!” Tony mocked loudly, already knowing what the African American guy was going to say to his boyfriend. Steve blew a kiss to Tony pretending to be so in love when he jumped up to ‘catch’ it. Steve gasped when Sam tugged him to straddle his lap.

“Those are my kisses,” Sam pouted before connecting his lips to Steve’s. The smaller boy snickered against his boyfriend’s lips and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck to deepen the kiss. Steve normally wasn’t into public displays of affection except for a forehead kiss and hand holding, but with his friends he felt like it was alright to do this. Pepper and Tony did it sometimes and don’t even get him started on Bucky and Nat.

“Hey! No sex in school!” Bucky hollered, earning a middle finger from Sam while Steve hid his face in his boyfriend’s collarbones. Bucky had easily gained the attention of half of the courtyard and Steve wanted to just slip into a hole. All of that didn’t matter when Sam put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up for another kiss. Steve’s neck got redder when Sam’s tongue slipped out asking for permission and easily granted it to him feeling at ease once more. Steve didn’t really have anything to hang on to since Sam kept his hair short for Reserve Officers' Training Corps, ROTC, so he just tightened his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Sam’s fingers had just slipped under his shirt when their friends decided to interrupt them.

“Get a room!” Clint whined, from his perch in the tree next to their table. Teachers had yelled at him at first, but after four years they just got used to it. Steve pulled back from the kissed and teasingly pecked Sam’s once more before resting his head back on his shoulder listening to Sam grumble under his breath about cooking Clint and making chicken soup. Steve grinned at his half-threats and relaxed against his boyfriend. Sam’s fingers ran up and down the notches in his spine as he talked to Thor about the big game. Steve listened to his friends talk and laugh together, content with just resting there and listening to his boyfriend laugh at some crude joke Tony told.

“You going to Thor’s tonight?” Tony asked, prodding Steve with a spork until Sam shifted him away from the genius.

“Up to Sam, his turn to pick,” Steve mumbled, not fond of being jostled around when he was half asleep. Maybe it was good that Tony was an asshole because Steve could not afford to be half asleep for his next class. “Sounds good to me, we are going to smash The Wolverines!” Sam cheered, high fiving Thor across the table, holding Steve close to his chest so the smaller boy would not fall out of his lap and get crankier. “That okay with you?” Sam whispered softly to Steve, his fingers running through his blond hair.

“It’s fine, Captain.” Steve was very proud of Sam’s Captain Status in ROTC and frequently called Sam Captain. It wasn’t like Sam didn’t like the nickname, it was just Steve couldn’t say it in front of the General or he could get Sam in big trouble. They were lucky Sam didn’t have it today or he would definitely get in trouble for kissing Steve and holding him in his lap like this.

The sound of the bell made the group groan in unison. “Up you get,” Sam teased, giving Steve’s bum a quick tap to get him moving. Steve slid off Sam’s lap and frowned seeing his boyfriend had grabbed his messenger bag, shoving the rubber made container with his half eaten salad in it, along with his own bag.

“I can carry my own stuff, you know,” Steve scowled, reaching for his things, but Sam intercepted him with his own hand, lacing their fingers together and started to pull him along.

“I have one class that I am able to walk my boyfriend to and not be late. I’m going to be the proper gentleman my mama brought me up as and carry your things,” Sam retorted wrapping the arm with their interlocked fingers around Steve’s neck.

“You? A proper gentleman!? That’s funny Wilson,” Steve joked wrapping his free arm around Sam’s waist and kissed their fingers.

The height difference between them wasn’t much but Steve still had to stand on his tip toes to be eye level with Sam. Steve led Sam to his Physics class even though Sam knew the path. “You and Bucky, behave,” Sam grinned as they reached Steve’s class.

“Have fun with the sophomores and juniors,” Steve teased letting Sam lean him up against the lockers. “Asshole,” Sam chuckled pressing his lips to Steve’s. Steve wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and pulled back. “Walk me to Economics?” Steve asked, even though Sam’s class was in the opposite direction. “Sure, sweet pea” Sam grinned, ducking Steve’s fist and pressed their lips together once more before giving Steve his bag. With one last parting kiss, they went into their respective classes. Right in time for the bell to ring,

“Take your seat, Steven,” Ms. Richard’s voice shouted in his ear. If he wasn’t already deaf in that ear, he would be by now. Steve took his seat readying himself for the worse class in his schedule.

**~On your Left~**

 

Physics dragged by slowly. Bucky had skipped so he was by himself and it didn’t help that Ms. Richards wanted to make everything ten times harder for Steve. It was no secret that she was a racist and Steve dating a black boy was just the icing on the cake for her. She never acted this way towards him until she found out the skin color of his boyfriend. She had even given him advice about what to do for their anniversary. “Rogers!” Steve sighed as he cleaned up his work station. “We are waiting for you!” She hissed and it was true, but he was the only one who followed her instructions about what do after they experiment was over.

“Because I’m the only one who cleaned up my station,” he replied, going to his seat. It didn’t start out like this. At first it was little things like experiments that were based on color that he couldn’t do without Buck present and then it slowly progressed into her yelling at him if he so much as dropped his pencil.

“Don’t take that tone with me!” She shouted, making the sophomore up front jump in surprise. Richards had never really lost her cool like this before.

“Stop being a racist and I won’t get smart,” he didn’t know why he said it since it was something every student knew, but hearing it out loud sounded childish and stupid. Either way Steve was more than happy to grab his things and leave the classroom.

Steve wasn’t going to stand around and allow her to treat him bad just because she didn’t like his boyfriend’s race. Steve decided to just go sit in Chemistry with Sam. Steve had Mr. Chandler last year and he was the best teacher ever. Steve pulled the door opened, interrupting whatever Chandler was saying.

“How can I help you, Steve?” He smiled, giving him a high five. Steve could feel Sam’s eyes on him as he explained that he got kicked out of his class. He didn’t say why since the juniors and underclassmen didn’t need to know his business.

“Still causing trouble with your teachers Steve? You go sit with Sam,” Steve nodded, walking towards his boyfriend. He pulled the chair out next to him and sat down. Almost instantly Sam’s arm curled around his shoulders protectively. Chandler went back to teaching and Steve rubbed Sam’s thigh gently, letting him know that he was okay.

Chandler assigned classwork and with Steve’s help, Sam finished it pretty quickly. Steve knew what Sam was going to say and kissed his knuckles. “She kept making comments about you being black. I wasn’t just going to allow that,” Steve whispered, glaring at the Junior that tried to be smooth and listen in to their conversation.

“That’s sweet, but it wasn’t worth you getting in trouble for,” Sam frowned, though Steve could see the proud grin hidden between it.

“No one should be thought lesser of just because of their skin color, especially a man who is going to start protecting the people who think they are higher then him,” Steve stated firmly, loving the soft smile Sam sent his way. Steve wasn’t going to let his boyfriend be talked about like that when he was going to be protecting their country.

**~On your Left~**

The rest of the day passed without a hitch and Steve found himself at his house doing his English homework with Nat and Bucky before the game. “Could ya read this over for me, Stevie?” Bucky asked handing him a piece of paper. Steve figured it was Bucky’s thesis statement and started to read. "You serious need to get laid, Stevie! Tell Wilson to hit it or you're gonna quit it" Steve glared at Bucky’s messy written words and crumpled the paper angrily.

“I do not need to get laid!” He scowled at him, though his neck was burning red. Steve was not a virgin, Sam had seen to that, but it has been a few months since they have actually done anything like that.

“Yes you do punk! What a perfect night it is for it!” Bucky exclaimed, getting up to go through Steve’s closet despite the smaller boy’s protests.

“Yeah, we can get you all dressed up for Thor’s party and put you in Sam’s jacket and he won’t be able to keep his hands off of you!” Natasha and Bucky really deserved each other since they were both Satan. Steve huffed softly and closed his textbook, knowing he wouldn’t get anymore worked down with his friends plan to make him ‘sexy’ for his boyfriend. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Bookmarks! It really means alot because this is my first avengers fanfiction and it's an unpopular ship so it means a lot! 
> 
> So this chapter is about the football game and it's very obvious that I know nothing about football XD I had to look up the scores! So bare with me! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Anyone could look at Steve Rogers and know instantly that football wasn’t his thing. Steve will admit it, he was more of a baseball fan, but that didn’t stop him from sitting in the bleachers and cheering his heart out of his boyfriend while Natasha took pictures and videos of him to show Sam later. Even in the cold November nights, when his asthma would act up whenever he inhaled to sharply, he was cheering with Sam’s varsity jacket wrapped around him. Tonight was no different from what he had been doing for the past two years. Only this time, he was wearing extremely skinny jeans that Natasha somehow got him into and a ‘tight’ V-neck that was loose on him, thanks to Bucky. They believed that the second Sam saw him; he would turn into an animal and ravish him in the back of Sam’s truck. Bucky spent the last two hours making stupid scenarios that had Steve blushing and hot under his collar. If he was getting turned on by Bucky’s vivid imagination, it had been a long time.

Sex was the last thing on his mind right now as the game entered the fourth quarter and the Wolverines were winning. The games’ standing was 13 to 7 and Steve was sure Thor or Peter could make up the points. Everyone was anxiously watching the game, even the Wolverines couldn’t get cocky because everyone there knew how good of a team the Panthers were. Steve watched as they got in position once more and kept his eyes close on Sam, cheering as he took down Doom, number 35. Steve’s eyes flickered to Thor, watching the giant man race down the field ball tuck tightly under his arm and dodging the other team expertly. Shooting up when a player, Rumlow, grabbed Thor’s face mask, twisting the foreign student down to the ground, thirty yards from the end zone, Steve started to protest.

“Foul!” He shouted, his voice blending in with the rest of his school’s. Even Natasha was shouting in outrage. The schools watched as Peter Quill got up in Rumlow’s face, snarling and spitting, though no one off the field could hear his words. Sam was the one to pull him back, pushing him towards the bench, saying something of his own to Peter in a much calmer tone. Steve could see how tense Sam’s shoulders were and knew his boyfriend was trying to hold back just as much at the coach. Fury was practically fuming and drooling at the same time. Steve knew it was because now they had gained fifteen yards on the Wolverines and Thor could surely run that ran in ten seconds. Steve wrapped the jacket tighter around himself, coughing a little as he sat back down in between Bucky and Natasha. He was surprised Bucky wasn’t asleep. If football wasn’t his thing, it definitely wasn’t Bucky’s. He was just here so he could get a free ride to Thor’s house from Sam.

“Man, Quill is angry as fuck. He looked ready to smash Rumlow’s head in!” Bucky commented, grinning at the thought of a fight breaking out during the last game of the season. Of course Bucky would be awake and entertained by the thought of a fight breaking out, that was his favorite part.

“They all are, Fury’s practically foaming at the mouth,” Steve replied, pointing out Fury who looked like Christmas came early. Well as much as a man who never smiled could look like that. Fury wasn’t in charge of the gym classes; he was just there for the football team or to sub when the other coach couldn’t be there. The football team never won the last game of the season while Fury’s been here so now that there was no doubt about them winning, he was probably as close to smiling as he could ever be.

The teams set up once more after the coach for the Wolverine’s kicked Rumlow from the game and prepared for the final ten seconds. “Take a puff from your inhaler,” Natasha murmured in his ear and Steve nodded complying with her demands. There was no doubt about who was winning this game and he rather not have an asthma attack when everyone crowded on the field. It all happened in a blink of an eye, Thor had the ball in his hands once more and he was turned on his heel racing towards the end zone. Steve wasn’t even sure that Thor’s foot had touched the ground of the end zone before everyone was swarming the field. Steve lost Natasha and Bucky as he hurried on to the field with the crowd and pushed his way towards the team. They were doing their usual hand slapping with the other team before joining their school and cheers. Steve could have sworn he saw Fury smiling before he was lifted up by someone.

“Come on Steven!” Thor’s voice met his ears and Steve laughed as the bulkier man carried him through the crowd and to his boyfriend. Steve was on the ground for a total of ten seconds before he was lifted once more by his grinning, sweaty boyfriend. Steve laughed joyously, hanging onto Sam’s neck as the other man pressed kisses all of his face. Nothing stopped the pout that slipped on Steve's lips knowing Sam was only holding him with one arm while his other cradled his helmet. This just proved how little Steve weighed.

“We won, baby!” Sam cheered, pressing his lips to Steve’s while his finger dug into Steve’s left butt cheek. It had definitely too long since they have last done anything and Steve really hoped the outfit his friends picked out worked. Steve allowed Sam to carry him, knowing the other boy was still running of the adrenaline of the game. “Is your asthma okay?” Sam asked, once they were away from the center of the crowd. Steve smiled fondly at his boyfriend and kissed his lips once more. Leave it to Sam to win a football game and still be worried about his breathing.

“It’s good, Nat told me to take a puff before running on the field,” Steve smiled, running his fingers along Sam’s sweaty neck. Most people wouldn’t find sweat sexy, but since sweat in most cases for Steve meant sick or asthma, to see Sam sweat while being able to breathe correctly turned him on greatly. Steve wasn’t even surprised when that thought passed and Sam had him pressed against the wall near the locker rooms.

“Are you really going to tease me like that?” Sam asked, moving Steve’s scarf over a bit to kiss his neck gently. Steve couldn’t help the little moan that escaped him as he tightened his hold on Sam and pulled him closer, rocking his hips teasingly. “I swear if Barnes is the one to put you in these pants,” Sam growled, pinning Steve firmly to the wall with his own hips and dropped his helmet near his feet so he could hold Steve up with both hands.

Steve shook his head, pulling Sam’s lips to his own. “Nat’s,” he mumbled against plump lips. They kissed for probably five minutes straight before anyone took notice of their absences and of course it was Bucky who had to just come and ruin their sweet, steamy, moment.

“Aw! Look at the lovebirds, Nat! I told ya the pants would work,” Bucky’s voice washed over them like cold water and then Bucky’s cry of pain which lead Steve to believe Nat hit him. Sam pulled away from Steve slowly, though his hips still held the smaller boy to the wall. If looks could kill, Bucky would be six feet under.

“Barnes, you have ten seconds to explain to me why I shouldn’t throw you off the school,” he growled, his voice rough from the kissing and Steve chuckled softly, rubbing Sam’s arm trying to calm him. It was an empty threat, but Steve was sure that Sam would beat Bucky up just for his shit eating tone.

Bucky backed up a bit though the grin never left his lips. “The rest of the team is going into the showers and I thought you might like to smell a little clean before going to the party,” he explained, pointing to the rest of the panthers that were hooting and hollering on their way into the locker rooms. Steve waved his friends off giving them a look that Nat would understand as ‘give us a minute’. The on-and-off again couple walked away to give the other couple some space, though Steve could still hear Bucky’s grin from a mile away.

Sam groaned softly, before placing Steve down on his feet, but not yet moving him from the wall. “You got to get new friends,” Sam grumbled, nosing up against Steve’s neck, which took quite a bit of bending with Steve on his feet once more.

Nodding along with him, Steve pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s head before pulling him to stand up straight. “Yeah, but I love them,” he smiled, squatting down to pick up Sam’s helmet and give it to the football player. “Go shower, you stink,” he teased, his laugh cutting short when Sam rolled his hips against Steve’s bony ones and Steve’s hands flew up to Sam’s shoulders to keep himself from falling when Sam move away.

“You are mine tonight,” Sam whispered, his voice still husky as he ducked down to press another kiss to Steve’s lips. Sam pulled his keys from his bag not far away and handed them to Steve. “Go warm up the car, your lips are turning blue,” Sam smiled softly, though concern was wrapped in his voice now. Steve nodded before giving him one last kiss and watching as Sam walked into the locker room. It has been way to long since they have done anything like that.

**~On your Left~**

Steve made the slow trek back to Sam’s truck, which they had taken to get here. He was kind of relieved that Bucky had come when he did, he didn’t know how he would like all those people seeing him and Sam like that. He was also relieved for the cold weather to cool him down on the way back to the truck. Once in the parking lot, Steve wasn’t surprised to see Natasha and Bucky pressed up against Sam’s black Chevrolet Colorado. He also wasn’t surprised that it was Natasha that had Bucky pinned and not the other way around. She wouldn’t let him get a hold of her like that. “And you say we are bad?” He called, making Bucky jump, though Natasha seemed to know he was there. They always said she would make a great assassin one day, but she wanted to become a photographer and even offered to make a website for Steve’s tattoo business once he finished school. Natasha was one of those friends that never leave you, no matter where you are, so he had no doubt that she would be there when he started his business.

“Need to get you a damn bell Stevie,” Bucky grumbled, pulling the door to the backseat open when Steve unlocked it. Steve started up the car and got it warmed up just like Sam had asked him to and now they play the waiting game. Luckily, Natasha had a bit more respect not to make out in the backseat while Steve was in the front by himself. She was currently playing a game on her phone, while Bucky hung over her shoulder and watched. Steve pulled his scarf off when he was feeling a bit warm and looked out the window longing for Sam to come around the corner. He must have dozed off because next thing he knew the driver’s door was being opened. Steve turned and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, freshly showered. Steve moved over to him and kissed his lips gently, tasting mint on his teeth which made him roll his eyes at his boyfriend. That was his Sam, always the romantic.

“Why didn’t you wear your gloves?” Sam asked softly, his fingers moving to cup Steve’s cold ones. It wouldn’t have made a difference if he wore them or not. He had bad blood circulation and his fingers and toes were always freezing. Even in the dead of summer. Steve didn’t tell Sam this since he knew it well, all he did was shrug.

“Let’s worry about Steve later; I want to get to the party!” Bucky whined from the backseat, getting cuffed by Natasha once more which in turn made him cry out in pain. Steve grinned and kissed Sam’s cheek softly before moving back into his seat and buckled his seat belt. He prepared himself for Bucky’s constant “Are we there yet?” and having to be the designated driver. Sam never got really drunk, but he was allowed to celebrate and Steve wouldn’t take that from him. Besides, Steve had a feeling that they were going to be doing other activities besides drinking.

**~On your Left~**

Steve was quite with amazed with Bucky’s self-control. He actually waited until the car came to a complete stop before jumping out. Natasha followed soon after, leaving the couple in the car by themselves. Sam unbuckled his seat belt, but kept the car running to keep Steve warm. “Are you okay? Did you not want to come to the party?” He asked, taking notice that Steve hadn’t said a word the whole ride up to Thor’s house.

“It’s not that, I like spending time with our friends and you deserve to celebrate after tonight’s win, I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong,” Steve explained, turning to face Sam. The older boy grabbed his cold hands gently and stroked them with his thumbs.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” Sam smiled, reassuringly. “I’ll be at your side the whole night and maybe we can find ourselves a room,” Sam grinned, moving in close to Steve and pressing their lips together. One of Sam’s hands moved down Steve’s side and cupped his inner thigh, close to where Steve wished him to be, but so far at the same time. Sam pulled away from the kiss and pulled his hand up to stroke Steve’s cheek. “Everything will be alright, we are with friends and they all know they’ll have to answer to me if they mess with you,” Sam said, hoping Steve got the message and could relax and have fun with their friends.

“I can fight my own fights, asshole,” Steve pouted, which led to a frown when Sam started to laugh and cut off the engine. Sam got out of the truck and ran around to open Steve’s door for him. Steve glared at his boyfriend, but let him help him out anyways.

“I know you can, babe,” Sam smiled, wrapping his arm around Steve’s neck and kissing his corn colored hair as he pulled him up the walkway and greeted some of his teammates. Steve’s shoulder relaxed once they were surrounded by friends and smiled widely as Tony, already drunk, went dancing pass them, apparently leading a Conca line. He was fine when he was surrounded by his friends. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Bookmarks! It really means alot because this is my first avengers fanfiction and it's an unpopular ship so it means a lot! Should I write a sex scene? I have a few scenarios in my head of how I want the next chapter to go and If you would like a sex scene just comment or whatever c; 
> 
> Also my friend is making fanart for this story so look forward to that!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! This was just something I had in my written last year instead of doing my classwork! So please do tell me if you like it and if you do maybe I'll write some more!


End file.
